Lost Pasts Aka Yet to think up one revised
by Yasha Starrider
Summary: *Updated* The sailor scouts are hated, and the G-boys are loved. It seems as though the the S-scouts are setting their sights on the G-boys. But what is this? The sailor scouts aren't all on the same team? Why aren't the scouts working together?
1. Default Chapter

A Crossover Fic  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone..umm I..am...actually...revising this fic. Not because that it had a lack of reviews...but because I reread this fic and I don't think it's quite up to par with what I really had in mind. ^^;;; I'm just going to sort of redo some of these chaps and get some more emotion and develop the characters a little more. BTW Flame will be in this fic however she will be here only in a few chapters in the ending and maybe in the some other chapters. She is a brief character that I have no intention of including for the long run of this fic. Her basic physical appearances will stay the same. However, her personality shall be re-done and maybe she'll be what I had ultimately wanted her to be. FLAME IS NOT THE CENTER OF THIS FIC!! It may seem that way in the beginning, but having her gives background to the other characters. THIS IS SAILOR-SENSHI CENTERED FIC, ,meaning that ALL the sailor scouts will have their own romantic times, as well as traumatic, and even depressed times. Just to let you all know, this first Chapter may not change a lot, hell it may not even change. HOWEVER it is guaranteed that the next chapter will have changes. I hope to hear from a lot of you, and maybe even some of the old people who had read the first version of this story. BTW TO ALL PPL WHO WANT TO READ THE FIRST VERSION, I WILL NOT BE TAKING THAT DOWN FOR ABOUT A MONTH. This story is going to be under a separate story title. OK SO THANK YOU FOR READING ALL THIS, AND I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT ANY OF YOU READERS.  
  
Disclaimers: Sorry to disappoint all you lawyers just waiting to get your hands on some cold-hard cash. But I DO NOT OWN GW OR SM! So you can't sue me! ::sticks her tongue out:: HOWEVER! FLAME IS MY CHARACTER! Mine! Don't anyone take her! **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
In a secluded alley a small child ran from a several men, hot on her heals. Oz soldiers raced to catch her. Gasping for breath she turned a corner, and reached a dead end. She turned around, silver curls tumbled over her shoulders as she faced the soldiers. Tears found there way down her cheeks, as she silently begged the goddesses to help her. Fear written all over tiny her face, as she clawed desperately at the cement wall, edging ever so slowly to a hidden door way, even though she didn't see it. She could hear the clicking of heals on the stone, her heart started to jump even harder, her breathing was shallow with fear. Angelic blue eyes wide. She reached the door way slowly, time seemed to freeze. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Through Hiiro's eyes)  
  
A young boy, no older than the child followed along the streets observing silently, waiting for the perfect chance to save her. All J had told him that he would have to do was rescue the feisty 8 year old and he would be home free. He would finally become perfect. He held his breath as she paused along a street searching frantically for a place to hide. He glanced over to where the soldiers were coming and realized that if she didn't move fast they would catch her. He turned his gaze back on her, stony cold eyes holding just the slightest hint emotions. He almost smiled when he saw her take a deep breath and start down the alley. 'Good' he thought to himself, 'Now I have more of a chance of actually saving her.' Trying to be as stealthy as he could, he followed her, sneaking into a locked room, he edged along following instincts. He stopped when he heard rapid breathing, and fingers, bare of nails, clawing at a wall. Slowly the messy haired, prussian eyed soldier leaned into the door and peered through it. 'There she is!' He frowned at the panicked expression on her face, as she realized she was at a dead end. He could hear the soldiers coming closer. He glared at her, willing her to get near the door. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Back to normal View)  
  
The princess gasped as hostile voices reached her ears. Sobbing almost noisily now, begged the goddess's to save her and send her parents back, so that none of this would have happened. She wished and wished and as she did this she reached the secret door. When she was just inches away from the hiding boy-soldier, she saw them. Angry faces making there way to her eyes. 'MOMMY!!!!!' She gasped, fear rooting her to the spot. Just as she was sure she was caught, and was just about to scream with fear, a cold hand clamped over her mouth, stifling the scream. She was dragged back, fear immobilizing her. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Heero's Eyes)  
  
He grabbed her careful to clamp his hand on her mouth. He could feel a scream coming on, as he dragged the princess back through the door. He frowned slightly, wondering whether or not to let her go since she was so quiet. But that soon came to an end, as she started to struggle. He could feel her every muscle tense up as he dragged her away from the light, holding her savagely. He held her still keeping his hand clamped tightly on her mouth, keeping her silent. Leaning against the wall he could hear voices, angry soldiers. "FIND HER! FIND HER! SHE COULDNT' HAVE GOTTEN AWAY! THERE IS NO WHERE TO GO!" He could tell that she was listening, her could feel her heart pounding. He dragged her roughly back to other door, opened it slowly and dragged her out. He allowed her to walk beside him, knowing that she would not try to run away, especially since he just saved her from the OZ fighters. Quickly heading down the street, to the next building. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (inside the building)  
  
Hiiro walked inside what looked like his house, the young girl followed quietly. "S'cuse me sir...but where are you taking me? And thank you for saving me when those evil men were trying to kidnap me." Hiiro turned back to look at her, "Your not safe yet..those soldiers will be looking for you..that you can be sure of." With that said her turned back to the telephone that was not so far from him. "Take a seat..this may take a while..and watch the window!!" The tiny girl said nothing, wondering whether or not to trust the boy that stood in front of her. 'right now I don't think it's a good idea to be sitting here with him....but if I walk or run outside I'll be caught..and that definitely means that there's no escape..atleast with him, there's a chance that he isn't going to turn me in...or hurt me.' The little girl may have had a tiny frame but she had guts and brains, all of which she used wisely. Hiiro turned around so that he could watch the door, and watch his first mission carefully. He could hear a phone pick up, and a low growl sapped into his ear, "who is it?" Hiiro became silent for a moment, pondering what to do, than he spoke with a sure tone despite his anxiety. "Hello? HI UNCLE J!! Yup! YUP!! We're ready to be picked up..the party was fun..uh huh...yea!! ok!" Hiiro sounded like a normal 10 year old kid, but something in his eyes deceived his outward appearance. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Princess' View)  
  
The princess stood soundlessly when he started talking about being picked up. She watched in amazement as the older boy put on a facade to fool the world. Anyone would have thought him to be serious. Had it not been for the situation she was in, Serenity would have been dumbfounded, but she figured that even with those innocent prussian eyes, anyone could be dangerous. She closed her eyes, breathing silently, wishing the nightmare to be over. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Hiiro watching her closely. "Don't worry..J is my caretaker..he's mean and a grouch but he'll give you food and shelter." Serenity swallowed nodding her head, fear written on her young face. Getting up not really listening to him, she turned to the door and with emotion she murmured "I wish this never happened..now I don't want to go with strangers..but I can't stay here I'll be caught and those mean men are going to hurt me...like what they did to big brother and my cousin" Hiiro walked up beside her and in an instant of brotherly care, he caught her in a bear hug, holding her tightly the way he would have with his sister. Serenity gasped startled by the embracement that the seemingly un-compassionate boy displayed. "Don't Worry..I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you..and I NEVER break a promise!" With that said he walked through the door, but not before wrapping the little girl in a jacket, that covered her bouncing blonde- silver curls. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (In a car outside)  
  
The little girl immediately followed the boy outside, not daring to remove the protective jacket from her head, even though the heat seemed to be burning her alive. Hiiro looked into the car that was now parked and smiled at the driver. He opened the door for the young girl beside him, therefore missing the evil glint in the drivers eyes, the smirk of amusement as the child easily fell for the fake masquerade. Serenity entered the car trustingly, in her innocence not caring to be questioning the sincerity of her captives. Hirro followed her into the car, and watched the driver in the front seat. Neither said a word as they drove, suddenly a window closed, blocking out the view of the driver, and a gas filled the air. Instantly Hirro's training kicked in, and he tried to open the doors, but failed miserably. As he slowly lost consciousness he remembered a young girl fall into his lap, pretty eyes forever closed to the world *~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* (Later) Hirro opened his eyes slowly, a headache pounding on his young brain. "Huh?" He got up and looked around, "Well 01, it seems to me that you have failed your mission!" Hiiro spun around to face his nightmare and mentor, Dr.J. "Where's that girl?" Dr.J paid no heed to Hirro's questions and went on as if he weren't speaking, "You will resume your training, only at a more.. intense level.. This will surely bring out the real perfection in you." Dr.J smiled wanly at his little pawn, turning on his heels he left the battered, confused and hysterical Hirro behind. Hirro turned to let his gaze drink in all around him, and as he did so he saw her, lying dead on the floor beside him. In that instant Hirro knew he had failed her, he had broken the first promise in his life. Tears filled his young eyes, and he realized yet another cold reality, she had been the first person ever to smile at him and trust him, he had lost his first and only friend. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Authors note:  
  
SO MINNA! How do you like it so far? I know.. it sucks! But hey! I tried. Review and tell me what you thought about it. ^_^ I really need the reviews. Flames are welcome as are ideas for couples. Just so that you know, this is a GW and SM, with an original character, who in no way has a big role, crossover. Boy that was a mouthful...Well.. I hope you all like this revised edition of "YET TO THINK UP ONE". Ja Ne minna, I gotta go and think up some more ideas...OH! Before I forget, IDEAS ARE WELCOME! I really NEED the ideas...I'm not joking, the plot line sucks as far as I'm concerned, and a lot of you readers have some great ideas! ^_^ JA NE!!!!! *Runs off to find her muse and yell at it for not giving her good ideas* 


	2. Tears of the past

A Crossover Fanfic  
  
Author's Note: HI minna! I received two new reviews just today, a day after I put up the revised chapter for "Yet to Think Up One" Actually I thought up a new title for this fic, which I am going to put up soon, Its going to be called 'Fires of Hatred' Kool sounding huh? ^^ Well hopefully I'll get this next chapter out soon. Please keep reviewing, and tell me whether you like this new revised version, or if you like the other one. ::sweatdrops:: I'm picky I know. Well let me continue this and get this chapter up soon. I hope you all like and review please!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: -_- I really don't need this. I mean it too! Why would I be sitting at my computer writing a fanfic? I would be enjoying my life, visiting the whole world! ENJOYING MYSELF! I WOULD BE LIVING! NOT GOING TO SCHOOL SUFFERING 8 HR DAYS IN SOME WEIRD SCHOOL WHERE TEACHERS CAN'T TEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-;;; SO if you would please stop threatening me with suing cause all you would get is....NOTHING, NADA, ZIP ZILCH!!!! **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
(Hiiro's View)  
  
Hirro woke with a start. He lay in bed, for the hundredth time in the 10 years after the Princess had been killed. He was sweating, and gasping for breath. His usually cold, calm, emotionless eyes were wild with pain and guilt. He knew deep down in his heart he had failed her, and taken away her life with his stupidness. 'WHY HADN'T I BEEN MORE AWARE!!??!?! I'M TRAINED TO SEE SPYS AND FAKE-A** PEOPLE!!! WHY THE HELL WAS I SO DAMN DUMB??!?!?' He pounded the bed with a tightly clenched fist, his dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead, and his perspiration and tears soaked through his clothes. Yes he was crying, grief and spirits of the past were haunting the now perfect soldier.  
  
Exhausted he turned over and looked at his clock. "4:30" he said it out loud, the comfort of his own hollow voice reassuring himself. 'I'm not that 8 year old anymore, I'm grown up" Sighing he threw off his blankets that lay twisted around his body, the last reminders of his nightmare were pressed and folded and forced to stay quiet. Getting out of bed gruffly he immediately went to the bathroom, and took a shower.  
  
(10 Years before)  
  
The princess woke up with a start, she gazed around the room her eyes still blurry. After a few minutes of calm, she remembered the other day's events, and panicked. She sat up quickly and immediately jumped up off of the bed she was in. 'Where am I?' She thought foggily. As she stared around the dark room, she wondered where she was and who she was exactly. She did remember one thing though, "THE BOY!!!!!!!" Hurriedly the little girl ran around the room, half panicking half calmed. Finally exhausted she sat down on the bed and waited. "He promised he would help me, maybe he went away when I was sleeping.to get some food or something' Quietly awaiting the arrival of her friend, the princess began to doze off.  
  
Just as sleep came knocking on her door, another door was opened and in stepped two women. "Get up young one." The little girl bolted upright and stared at the two women. "umm.." Fear shone freely in her eyes as she gazed fixedly on one particular woman. This woman had long green hair, tied securely in a bun with much of it flowing down to her knees, she also had pretty garnet-colored eyes, and was wearing a solid with coat-like shirt that came down and covered the mini-skirt underneath. Smiling warmly at the princess the woman introduced herself, "I am doctor Miedo (AN: can't spell it, when I get the correct spelling I'll change it." And I am here to help you." She smiled hoping the young girl wouldn't make a scene. As she hoped the princess was kind and generous. "Really? Thank you.I need help.." Her young soft voice drifted off, as she easily lost interest in talking. "You can call me Dr.M" The doctor continued talking lightly, "What is your name?" As Serenity fixed her innocent gaze on Dr.M, the other woman left then came into the room with a cart. She wheeled it over to the talking Serenity and started to set some machines up. "My name? I'm..umm..I.I.." she stopped quite suddenly, her crystal clear blue eyes widening as she realized with a start that she couldn't remember her name. "Yes?" Dr M seemed to be enjoying the child's moment of loss. "You don't remember, eh young one? Well that would mean that you need a new name.lets call you.Hino- " Serenity started to scream, no one was going to re-name her just like that, "NO NO NONONONONONONNONONONONONON I REMEMBER MY NAME!!!! MY NAME IS SOMETHING LIKE SELENA.OR SERENA.OR..OR..SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE ME A NEW NAME, NONONNONONONONONONONONONONOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Her high- pitched banshee scream cut through all ears and almost shattered the windows in the room.  
  
Dr.M and the other woman covered they're ears in pain, and in an effort to calm the little child down, Dr M started to call to her soothingly, "Ok ok ok okokokok my dear little girl.we will call you by what you believe your name to be..perhaps there is a chance that you will remember it later. what is that you want to be called again?" Serenity calmed down as Dr.M started to talk softly to her, "I wanna be called..umm.... Serena.yea..that's my name. Serena" Dr M smiled brightly at the troublesome girl and nodded "all right then Serena."  
  
(10 years later)  
  
A blonde haired girl woke silently from her slumber and gazed at the night sky above her. There was nothing like sleeping outside, preparing to assassinate that hideous Relena Peacecraft. As she rolled over her gaze rested silently on her sleeping companion. Smiling to herself she thought out loud, "How is it that we start doing good things for this world and in the end everyone is out to get us? I mean what have I done save for get rid of people who needed to be gotten rid of? There's no harm in destroying the crop that is eventually going to destroy us, is there?" There was a certain amount of uncertainty in her voice, and the gentle tones she used now covered up the harsh sharp edge of it she used when talking with enemies. She started to get up when her companion answered gruffly, "To these poor and pathetic people, there is always something wrong. I mean to them to kill the sick and disturbed people is like getting rid of some authentic 15th century house. It has a history, but when it comes to hurting innocent people, these mixed up townsfolk welcome the murderers." Serena turned around to face her raven-haired friend. "Ahhh Rei. if only it weren't so true what you say." Rei got up gruffly, picking up the comb that lay on the ground beside her, she pulled her hair rubber band out and immediately began to comb her rough hair.  
  
Without another word Serena walked away, bare feet without caring about her hair, she had to use the bathroom. Rei looked up at the shining moon, she couldn't remember the last time it felt so close to her, so damn much like she belonged to the moon. 'Why do I feel as if this is the most beautiful moon I've seen in so long?" She sighed and finished brushing her long knee-length jet-black hair. Her dark eyes swept over the meadows, the darkness seemed to be home to her. Smiling to herself, 'I always loved darkness, it cloaks you and protects you and makes you stealthy as a cat.. Perhaps that's why cat's love the night. it's they're own cloak of invisibility.' Her thoughts turned rapidly to their night's journey that lay ahead of them, '14 and ½ more miles to go and we'll be home-free. for now at least.'  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Back with Hirro)  
  
Hirro walked calmly out of the bathroom, any sighs of his nightmare was gone, once again he was the perfect soldier, once again he was 'THE PERFECT SOLDIER' if he could smile he would've if felt so good to be himself again. As she walked into the hallway another young man about his age ran right into him, literally. His chestnut brown hair tied back into a long braid and amethyst eyes holding merriment as well as fear. Chasing close behind him was yet another young man, this one seemed to be waving a wooden sword like object and yelling at the top of his lungs. He was Chinese and had slick black hair that was also tied back into a short ponytail. "MAXWELL GET YOUR ASS BACK HAIR AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!!" Maxwell turned to look back and felt something press against his head, immediately he turned back around and his purple colored eyes widened as he stared into the barrel of Hirro's gun, "AHHH MAN HIIIIRROO!!! DON'T BE LIKE THIS MAN. DON'T SHOOT ME.PLEEEAASE." Hiiro frowned and uttered the words he was most famous for, "OMAE O KURUSO" Before he could shoot the braided baka's head off, someone cleared their voice behind them, it was J. J gazed unhappily at what was supposed to be his most feared well trained killing machines. Anyone who could see them now would burst into laughter, they did not look at all like they could harm flies. All of them except for maybe Hirro, Hiiro was his hope, he was the perfect soldier, even if it had taken almost 10 years to get him to this level. You all have a mission. Gather the others and follow me. With a glance back at the three boys he continued to walk. 'Duo is safe for now, Wufei is going to gather the others and . I can always count on my perfect soldier to being right at task.' She smirked to himself as he listened to Hirro's steady and insistent footsteps walking quickly to get to the meeting as quickly as possible, without looking too happy to be getting a mission.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** ~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Ok Y'all I hope you really like this chapter. I dunno I think this might be a little boring. Well I'll try to add some adventure soon. BTW the mission the g-boys have is going to be exciting. So the next 2-3 chapters will be all about the two missions we heard about. Hmmm what are Rei and Serena up to? Hey wouldn't we all like to know? Don't forget to review please. What couples should there be? What should I do with the plot? Well I'll figure it all out soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A GREAT LIFE PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Meet The Crew

A Crossover Fanfic3 Chapter 3:  
  
Authors Note: Ummmm, well lets see... Gomen nasai, minna-san for not updating in forever. School took over my life, unfortunately, and well I've been having problems with my English teachers. See well I kind of wrote this really good book report on this really nice book I had read, and she said that I copied it off the internet or the back of the book. I would never do that, she basically told me that I was too good a writer to be in the tenth grade honors class.LIKE HELLO!!??!? THAN PUT ME IN A HIGHER LEVEL CLASS, DON'T' CALL ME A LYAR!! So anyways, here I am finishing up this chapter. I hope I get this out super soon for you all to read. Well here goes nothing!  
  
Disclaimers: -_- I won't even bother...everyone knows that I don't own either GW or SM. **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Recap: Hiiro was his hope, he was the perfect soldier, even if it had taken almost 10 years to get him to this level. You all have a mission. Gather the others and follow me. With a glance back at the three boys he continued to walk. 'Duo is safe for now, Wufei is going to gather the others and . I can always count on my perfect soldier to being right at task.' He smirked to himself as he listened to Hirro's steady and insistent footsteps walking quickly to get to the meeting as quickly as possible, without looking too happy to be getting a mission. Without another word Serena walked away, bare feet without caring about her hair, she had to use the bathroom. Rei looked up at the shining moon, she couldn't remember the last time it felt so close to her, so damn much like she belonged to the moon. 'Why do I feel as if this is the most beautiful moon I've seen in so long?" She sighed and finished brushing her long knee-length jet-black hair. Her dark eyes swept over the meadows, the darkness seemed to be home to her. Smiling to herself, 'I always loved darkness, it cloaks you and protects you and makes you stealthy as a cat.. Perhaps that's why cat's love the night. it's they're own cloak of invisibility.' Her thoughts turned rapidly to their night's journey that lay ahead of them, '14 and ½ more miles to go and we'll be home-free. for now at least.'  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (With the girls)  
  
Serena walked leisurely back to Rei, who by now had finished combing her hair and was stretching out. "Rei, where is the brush?" Rei nodded to the far side of the fire that was set in the middle of the camp out. "Oh thanks!" Serena picked it up and brushed out her own long golden locks, which she just pulled out of her odango style hairdo. Rei got up with a sigh, "its going to be quite a while before we reach our mission. do you mind camping out every night, or do we need to check into a hotel by tomorrow morning?" Rei said this with something close to disdain, and half glared at her silver haired companion. Serena glared at Rei giving her the equivalent of a 'hirro' glare. "No we don't have to check in to a hotel every morning! In fact, why don't we cut out any rest for several miles? Oh say about 10 miles, we'll walk for ten miles, night or day, and no sleep-in rest times ok? We could even stop at the next town and grab lots of food, so that we aren't hassled with stopping at every town for food!" Rei blinked surprised by her friend's sharp tone of voice. "Ok then, lets get to it." Serena smirked, she knew that Rei and her were close despite the whole arguing thing, and she also understood that she annoyed Rei by wanting to get sleep and food at every stop. 'Well at least now I won't be able to go back on my word, and it'll be a faster mission, and maybe I'll be able to have an excuse for looking around the town that our mission is in.' Serena smiled, hefted he back-pack and followed the Raven-haired Rei out onto the path. **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Hiiro's View:  
  
'I wonder what this mission will be. hmmm J looks a little worried about this as well, does it have anything to do with the news I've been hearing about? Perhaps something about Relena, and those walk-by assassins, well I'll find out soon enough.' He sat down in the office that J had made his own, and waited impatiently for the others to get there. Duo was the first to walk in, right after Hirro sat down, he sat down next to Hiiro, and whatever happy go lucky sparkle that had been in his eyes before had quickly faded. Here was the soldier that J had so diligently trained. J couldn't help but smirk at Duo, 'this is the young man that I had trained, the first in fact. I was sure he would be my perfect soldier.but his past was most important to him.unfortunately. He wanted to remember things that he's always known, always...loved..of course my Hiiro was.is stronger than Duo. and He wants to forget his past.' Dr J was pulled out of his thoughts as the rest of the boys entered the room, all ready for whatever missions they were going to be given. **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (A news broadcast)  
  
"Relena Peacecraft is holding one more press conference in reference to the supposed threats from the inner-earth colonies. Our very own G-Wing pilots will also be taking part in the conference. High precautions are taking place, and no one is being allowed to enter the conference without a specialized pass. These precautionary measures are not dealing with the threat of the Inner-Earth colonies, but to do with the recent spring of assassinations being executed by the Moonlight killers. Once again if anyone has any information concerning the assassination duets, please ca-"  
  
(In a Bar) A beer class hit the TV square, nearly shattering the glass, a young man with dark black hair, turned around drunken eyes glowing an eerie red. The deserted bar glared back at him, a reminder that no one was there to stop him from doing something stupid. "Great" He muttered, looking upset, flicking up his sleeves, he spoke quickly into his watch. "Usagi Tsukino? Do you read me?" To anyone else it would have seemed as if he were a drunken mental case, but within a flash a loud buzzing static noise pierced the air. "Hai?", a maiden's silvery voice filled the silent room. "You have to obtain a pass..which means much more trouble.for the both of us." There was a brief moment of silence, as the other party contemplated. A sharp tone soon filled his ears, "Listen Mask.there's nothing that I'm doing that effects you, so just drop that crap. And further more I am quite capable of pulling this one off without having to create any troubles for myself and Raven. Is that understood?"  
  
Without waiting for a reply the young voice continued, "But thank you very much for the bit of news. Being out here in the countryside doesn't help.and you can be sure that no one will be alive once I'm done. Tonight we head into Louisville town.and the by day fall will be days away. I will obtain the pass there, and grab a costume and props at the last town before the meeting is to take place." She paused to take a breath, and contemplated for 2 seconds, "when exactly is this Press Conference taking place, I never got that info from Meido." The black-haired dark blue eyed man, had been leaning against the bar, listening closely, his eyes were distant and a frown contorted his handsome face. "Well sorry to cut your pleasant plan off, but the conference is being held tomorrow afternoon at 3:00.exactly where does that leave you?" The young voice stopped, and then the angry voice of another female was heard, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!??? WE CAN'T AND WILL NOT MAKE IT! LISTEN MASK, DO WHATEVER IT TAKES BUT POSTPONE THAT MEETING! IT CAN'T HAPPEN UNTILL AT LEAST THE DAY AFTER TOMMOROW.AND IN THE EVENING. COULD YOU GET THAT DONE FOR US?!??!?" Mask was quiet thinking, "Maybe.but that depends on what I get as pension."  
  
Two voices answered at once, "whatever your heart desires." A cold smile played across Mask's face, and he turned around, no longer looking drunk, "Well then, you can definitely expect to hear some tragic new that will postpone any press conference for at least 2 days. Oh by the way did I mention the G-Wing boys will be there? Hmm I must be going, or you'll never have your postponement. Have a nice night ladies." The man pressed a button, and then turned around a smile that would have froze hell ten times over graced his face. He picked up another glass, and raised it towards the TV as if to toast it, in one large swig he drained the glass, picked up a briefcase and left the bar, closing the door firmly behind him. **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Authors note: Ano.what's going on? It looks like there was a report stating that the G- Boys were..welcomed!! o_O huh? WHAT IS UP WITH THAT!??! ^^ Well you'll find out later in the story. So Everyone! How's the story coming along? You all like? Pleasepleaseplease Read and Review!!!!! 


	4. New Arrivals

CrossOver Fanfiction4  
  
Author's Note: ARIGATO!!! MaKuRa ToMoE THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! I am so happy you like this fic! It seems to me as if not many people are into this one.OH WELL!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!! But please, if you can this would be very, very helpful for me, could you please check out my other Fic "Yet To Think Up One?" The very first version of this fic, I need to know if this one or the other one is the better of the two. Oh and just so that you all know, I will continue to write both fics under different titles with different twists if you all like! That is no problem for me! In fact, even if other authors like the other one but you MaKuRa like this fic, I will continue this fic and it will be solely dedicated to those who enjoy, or even just you. I can and will do that.if you want me to! And if you like both fics, I'll continue both of them! ^^ It's really up to you, so never be afraid to just say something like oh it sux, no one should read it! I don't take offense.and probably won't listen to just one person if others like this fic as well! ^___________________^ THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, AND I HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own GW or SM, ok? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?!?!??!!? ALL RIGHT THEN!! SHEESH!!!  
  
Recap: Two voices answered at once, "Whatever your heart desires." A cold smile played across Mask's face, and he turned around, no longer looking drunk, "Well then, you can definitely expect to hear some tragic new that will postpone any press conference for at least 2 days. Oh by the way did I mention the G-Wing boys would be there? Hmm I must be going, or you'll never have your postponement. Have a nice night ladies." The man pressed a button, and then turned around a smile that would have froze hell ten times over graced his face. He picked up another glass, and raised it towards the TV as if to toast it, in one large swig he drained the glass, picked up a briefcase and left the bar, closing the door firmly behind him. ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: (with the girls)  
  
Serena growled, anger lashing through her cerulean blue eyes. She clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth, and then all at once a chilling calm took her over. An icy smile hovered over her lips, she slowly turned to her comrade. Rei was frowning, a cold glint sparkled off her eyes, and her lips curled upwards in a rueful grin. The two girls turned towards each other, and without warning laughter peeled from the two girls, insane chillingly cold laughter. All at once they stopped, the humorless sound echoed off of the silence. Rei and Serena looked at each other, each looking like schoolgirls getting ready to go down and meet their prom- dates.  
  
"Lets go Serena..we have.." She chuckled softly, a harsh sound to the ears, "business to attend to.after all we can't possibly let those.boys get away with .the fun.can we?" It was a rhetorical question and so Serena didn't say anything, the passive façade had once again slipped over her. The laughter which had died down a while earlier had sounded almost natural, hinting at a lighter more fun-filled life. Rei's own façade was also up, and though the façade was rather natural looking on her harder set features, the laughter had sounded like it belonged there, riding on her lips, and glinting off her eyes. The two seemed normal to the normal person, but they weren't, they were anything but normal.  
  
Without anything else to say they turned to the roads, and started off; each with one thing set in her mind, 'How to kill 6 birds with one rather large and explosive boulder.without being caught.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(With Dr.J)  
  
Dr.J looked at his gundam pilots, he was prideful of them; he knew there would come a point when he would have to destroy them, and didn't think much of it, but they were still his pride. It would be a long time before such raw talent ever found their way into his claws again, but that was nothing for him. 'It'd be such a pity to have to waste such strength, but that's not problem, and I already have a couple of well suitable young ladies who seem to be far more superior to them.all's well that end's well.' His thoughts trailed off as he met the gaze of his soldiers, and gave them a cryptic smile. "Boys, your missions are to protect Relena Peacecraft, as usual, and not to mention look good for the public. You are all important figures in the politics now." Trailing off he watched as his soldiers all stood up, assuming that was their mission.  
  
"However!" He paused as the five turned back to him, waiting for the 'however' part to start. "there is a problem with that one little Mission. The corporation in which you will be. guarding her against is also after you. Therefore it would be absolutely impossible for you to guard her." Hirro's jaw twitched, his muscles tense, as was Wufei's, and even Trowa and Quatre. Duo was the only one who was attempting to hide his tenseness, and immediately questioned, "So why send us? We aren't going to be any help to her." Hirro grunted his agreement, while the others remained silent. Everyone was thankful to have Duo around for once, his asking all the questions that came up in their minds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(With Serena and Rei)  
  
Serena and Rei had walked some 4 miles away from their campout, neither was tired, and both looked dangerous. Rei looked at Serena, who was paying strict attention to the passing, and honking cars; once in a while waving to drivers who winked and catcalled at the pair. Rei frowned, and somewhat angrily she punched Serena's shoulder, "WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION MEATBALL HEAD!? AND NOT TO THE CARS!!! Did you set up the stuff?" Serena grabbed at her bruised arm and scowled at Rei, "DUH!!!!!! SHEESH! FIRST OF ALL YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME, ITS NOT LIKE I'D TOTALLY DITZ OFF ON YOU, AND SECONDLY DO NOT CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ignoring the catcalls, and her angry partner, Rei came to a halt, turned around pretending to admire the scene, even as Serena came up beside her and also looked out towards the horizon, a look a pretended anguish filled both eyes. Rei slipped her hand into her pocket and secretly pulled out a small black compacted powder, and flicked it open. Inside instead of powder there was a button, she pressed it with her thumb. Both girls looked at each other, turned and walked down with quick sure steps. 30 seconds later, a loud piercing BOOM filled the air. Neither girl looked back, continuing on their way.  
  
*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
One minute after the explosion a police car sped up to the scene. A blonde cop stepped out of the car, sunglasses shielding her eyes. Her cropped hair fell just at her ears, and her tall demeanor made her look like a man. Her lips were pursed as she surveyed the scene, a rueful smile flickered across her face, and she muttered a curse. "Damn it" Another cop stepped up beside her, she two wore sunglasses, but was shorter than the other cop, and had aqua-green hair, spilling over her shoulders. Calm waves, seemed to flow through her hair, making one think of a calm oceanic scenario. She two looked displeased as she took in all that she saw, or rather didn't see.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Her soft voice cooled the other's heated anger. Placing a hand to her head the blonde shook her head. "Nothing is going to lead us to them now. We don't know if they went through the woods or what." The aqua-haired girl smiled softly, and placed a hand on the other's shoulders. "We'll take the roads, I'm sure they're headed to the nearest town, they'll need provisions. After all they wouldn't just blow up this place if they didn't leave everything behind." The sandy blonde haired girl smiled, and watched her partner pull of her sunglasses, revealing pretty blue-green eyes. Both of them slid into their car and in moments they sped off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(With J and the new guests)  
  
Dr.J nodded understanding Duo's and what must've been everyone's question judging by the looks on their faces, "You see the public expects that you be there, and so we can't disappoint them. However, it would be quite impossible to protect Relena, especially since they wouldn't mind taking all of you down with one shot of a gun.so I have organized.your own.body guards so to speak." The g-boys blanched, Wufei's eyes bulged out of his head, and anger flooded through Quatre's intense blue eyes. Hirro and Trowa remained passive, and cool despite the bombardment of emotions that flowed through their veins.  
  
Dr.J said nothing more, eyeing the lot speculatively, wondering if maybe he had made a mistake in doing this. Frowning, and shaking his shaggy head, he pushed a small buzzer. At first nothing but static poured, and 2 almost unbearable minutes later, the static ceased. "Send in Small Lady, and Mistress Death."  
  
The all turned, and J looked up as the door was flung open. Duo fell over in shock, Wufie's mouth dropped to the floor, and Quatre looked very indignant. Trowa straightened up so fast, that everyone could here his back bone snap, and for once the Perfect Soldier was not so perfect; his eyes flashing anger and disdain was etched into his skin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~**~~*~**~~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is for you Maruka.unfortunately I don't think this Fic or rather chapter is up to par with anything. Tell me if it's boring if you think It is I'll revise the chapter, and get the new one out. Sorry it's so short, and it took me so long. I started this one a couple of days ago, and only just finished today. ^^ Sorry school's becoming hectic. Alright I hope you enjoy this chapter, and to all other readers please read and review! It'd help me if you tried to give some idea's for what the next chapter should be on. ^^ I know you hate me for the Cliff hanger. but I couldn't help my self. In fact there was no cliff hanger in this chapter, that part just came before the whole cops scene. But then I was going to apologize for not giving a cliff hanger for an ending and decided..awwww what the heck, I'll do it just this once. Read and Review, OR NO ONE GETS THE ANSWERS!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH ::cough cough:: Yes I'm evil.I know. ^^ R/R and hope you enjoyed the fic. ^^ 


End file.
